jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge Cards
Challenge Cards are a type of object that appear in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. They are used by Madame Pomreeda to assign quests to the player. Each card contains two rhyming verses, which instruct the player to play specific activities. After the player completes the two activites described on the card, a prized possession belonging to one of the kids transformed into monsters by Ms. Grunkle will be revealed. Challenge Card Descriptions Vampire Maze Beginning challenge Begin your journey where nights know not days Deep in the paths of the vampire maze. You must lay three vampires to rest. Ending challenge End your quest, though not in a daze, Make your way now, to the vampire maze. You must lay three vampires to rest. Mummy's Tomb Beginning challenge Start your trial in dark and gloom. Go to the spot that keeps the tomb. You must uncover three mummies. Ending challenge End your challenge in a musty crypt, Meant for the kings of ancient Egypt. You must uncover three mummies. Mutant Swamp Beginning challenge Begin your travels where plants can harden, Look for clues in the mutant garden. You must have three successful harvests. Ending challenge Finish your journey where nature can’t, Visit the garden with the mutant plant. You must have three successful harvests. Pirate Ship Beginning challenge Begin your adventure, with ship and a cap. Riches are yours if you just read the map. You must gain 1,000 points in treasure. Ending challenge To end your challenge, ye must stay afloat, Wind at your back, asea on a boat. You must gain 1,000 points in treasure. Toad Well Beginning challenge Begin your journey, the bugs you’ll repel, Along the edge of a watery well. You must play three rounds. Ending challenge Complete your journey where insects dwell, Along the walls of a cold, dark well. You must play three rounds. Enchanted Forest Beginning challenge To find a prince, to set him free, Travel now to the magic trees. You must save one prince. Ending challenge To finish your test, you’ll make a motion, Toward the trees to brew a potion. You must save one prince. Clock Tower Beginning challenge Start your quest with notes gone sour In the place that keeps the hour. You must play three melodies. Ending challenge Finish your journey, that is your goal. Go to the place where the bells they toll. You must play three melodies. Cemetery Beginning challenge Begin your challenge six feet deep In the place where spirits sleep. You must save three souls. Ending challenge Complete your quest, smarter than most. Rendezvous with a graveyard ghost. You must save three souls. Spider's Web Beginning challenge Begin your trial where spins like thread, The eight-legged creature, its deadly web. You must feed three spiders. Ending challenge End your test, though rather icky. Woven threads, they feel quite sticky. You must feed three spiders. Trivia *The Challenge Cards have varying appearances for each kid. The edges of a Challenge Card will always depict items related to the interests of the kid that the player is currently helping. Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Objects